Memoirs of Mooney
by penslinger
Summary: A collection of short drabbles, poems, letters, and journal entrys documenting Remus J. Lupin's tragic life. From the night he was bitten, to his complicated relashoinship with one Sirius Black, and all the way to his death. AU, MWPP, RL/SB, JP/LE.


**|Memoirs of Mooney|  
**_Chapter One_

* * *

_Author's Note: I just want you all to know that most of the chapter for this story are in poem-like-form. So, if you don't like that, I suggest not reading. Or maybe give it a whirl, you might like it. Also, this story will contain SLASH in later chapters, ye be warned. _

* * *

**  
Aconite**

Daddy,  
asked me and Mum,  
to go and collect a  
special flower  
for his potions.  
Muggles call it "aconite".  
But wizards, like Daddy and me, call it  
"wolfsbane."  
Apparently, it only grows during  
the full moon.

Funny, I didn't know that.  
Even Mum knew what Daddy  
was talking about.  
How can a Muggle like herself,  
know something I don't?  
And how much more is out there,  
that everyone else knows all about,  
except me?

_No matter, I know now.  
And I'm going to get to see some.  
_I think excitedly,  
as I slip into my  
Wellington boots  
and grab my fire-engine red bucket  
from the hall closet.

By the time I get to the door,  
I'm jittery with excitement.  
Daddy tells me what wolfsbane looks like:  
Leafy plants;  
with dark purple blossoms;  
and spiky leaves.

I nod excitedly,  
and drag Mum out the door.  
She laughs bemusedly at my  
enthusiasm.  
And gives Daddy a  
misguided kiss on the cheek,  
Before she succumbs  
to my vice grip, and follows me out the door.

We travel deep into the forest,  
Mum and I.  
So far that everywhere I turn  
is a lovely, dark green.

Our feet make a squelching sound,  
whenever they touch the damp earth.  
And I purposely step in the mud,  
even though Mum tells me not to.

She laughs indulgently,  
at my rebellious antics  
and reprimands me.  
But we both know,  
her hearts not in it.

So, Mum and I go  
mud-puddle hopping,  
in the woods,  
during the full moon,  
looking for that tell tale sign  
of dark purple.

There!  
Behind that ancient tree,  
that's been here for over a century.  
A flash of purple,  
the deepest purple,  
I've ever seen,  
for as long as I've been on  
this earth.

I thrust my finger at the plant,  
"There it is!" I declare triumphantly,  
"I found some wolk's-mane!"

Mum laughs,  
at my mispronunciation,  
"It's _wolfsbane_, Remus." she  
says kindly, examining the plant.  
"But, I think you may have  
found some good plant,  
for Daddy's Potions."

She plucks the spiky-leaved plant,  
off of it's stem.  
And drops it in my red bucket,  
with a satisfying _thump!_I'm practically beaming  
with pride. Mum's smiling,  
too. Though I'm pretty sure it's  
for a different reason.

I prattle on about my discovery,  
as we go deeper into the woods.  
Mum nods absent-mindedly,  
only paying half-attention.  
That's okay,  
because I can see her eyes  
are vigilant,  
for a spot of violet.

I follow her lead,  
and hush up too.  
The forest is strangely quiet  
without my voice to break  
the silence.

But, then again,  
it's not.  
'Cause I can hear nature  
all around me.

The monotonous _drip_, _drip_, _drip_,  
of rainwater falling to  
the ground.

The burbling sound of  
water rushing through the stream  
and down the steep incline.

And I hear crickets,  
chirping to each other,  
singing.

But, then, there's  
something else there too,  
a low growling sound,  
that I couldn't hear before.

Mum must've heard it too,  
because she stops walking,  
and her ears prick  
ever so slightly.  
"Get behind me, Remus."  
she says commandingly.  
"_Now_."

I scurry behind her obediently,  
and peek my head out  
from behind her.

Two, round, beady, yellow  
eyes coming out of the shrubbery.

Mum's shaking.  
I'm shaking too.

The low growl gets louder,  
and resounds through out  
the forest.

I whimper from behind Mum's back.

The thing come out  
of it's shadowy hiding spot.  
Until I can see the whole thing:  
a snarling monster,  
with razor-sharp teeth,  
and hackles raised hostilely.

It lunges.

Mum  
and  
I  
got  
hurt  
real  
bad  
last  
night.


End file.
